


Ink Demonth  prompt day number 13- heated

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angry Susie Campbell, Feuds, Other, Temperature, plumbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When the cold snap keeps getting bad, can the sillyvision cast stay cool? Also why is Joey talking about Alice?
Relationships: Susie Campbell & Wally Franks
Kudos: 2





	Ink Demonth  prompt day number 13- heated

It was a cold day during the year 1933 right in the middle of December and Susie Campbell sighed at Wally Franks. "Argh it's so cold here in Sillyvision and the studio plumbing's nearly broke again. Why isn't Joey doing anything about it, it's nearly been three years since that Henry fellow left." Indeed Susie was now keeping her coat on indoors,even though it should have been nice and warm, while Wally Franks sighed. "Don't sweat it Susie. Maybe we should ask Mr Drew to call a plumber? If it's simple then we won't call, if it's bad, then we will. I'm outta here!" Sammy Lawrence then groaned as he joined them. "The toilet's not flushed and there's a clog. Let me guess,you two are talking bout the pipes. Probably the water ones,because we'd definitely be in trouble if ink pipes burst. Heya Susie,you look a dame in that coat." 

There was no mistaking Sammy also liked Susie,but Wally could tell he just wanted to keep a professional job. So he quickly went to check on the pipes,only to find out the pipes had frozen over,which still was better than burst pipes. Then he had to delegate the jobs. "Alright Sammy, make sure to turn off the water mains,in case the water pipes burst. I'll go get some thermo tape and Susie, check for your hairdryer in the locker of your dressing room,that could help us out. Once we're done, let's tell Joey Drew to get a plumber and get outta here!" 

Then Joey Drew came into the music department and asked the three of them something. "Why are you three all gagging about doing plumbing? There's cartoons to make for the public burning here. Sammy,strike up the band and Susie can voice somebody." Wally Franks added. "We all were just talking about some impromptu, I mean simple plumbing since the water pipes froze. Might wanna call a plumber and get outta here in case it floods ice water." Joey Drew then turned pink with embarrassment as he groaned. "Argh,I should've gotten better insulation for the pipes before Henry left. Well thank you for telling me wally. I'll go clear it with Grant." He hummed the Bendy tune as he left. 

Wally would remember the good times with regret, when Susie Campbell got replaced by Allison Pendle and Joey hadn't told her. Then things got heated in all the wrong kind of ways when Susie started feuding with poor Allison,who didn't even know why Susie had suddenly changed her tune. But Wally now was growing worried as he talked to Jack Fain. "It ain't right ya here Jack. Susie's blaming Miss Pendle for something that ain't Allison's fault. Makes my blood boil,but I'd be outta here!" The lyricist sighed. "I know Wally . She yelled at Sammy earlier this week in the band room. Was blaming him for being curved for Alice Angel's role." Then angry yelling came from the toy section as Wally went to have a look.

Wally quickly hurried only to see Susie arguing with Shawn Flynn the toymaker and Allison at the Heavenly Toys section's recording booth for Alice Angel. "I was meant to play the role Alice Angel,not you! Out of my way intern!" Allison winced as Susie slapped her in the face,before yelling back as she nursed a bruise. "Susie,I trusted you! Friends don't hit people in the face,even if they want the same job!"


End file.
